Elevator
by Reya Teniko
Summary: AU Inuyasha, a well known doctor and Kagome, one of the best lawyers, get stuck in an elevator for the weekend.Think of all the posibilities.Hehe.....R&R COMPLETE


**Elevator  
**  
_By Reya Grey Wolf_  
  
**Disclaimer**:I only own the elevator which I named Bob. -.-;;  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Summary**: AU Inuyasha, a well known doctor and Kagome, one of the best lawyers, get stuck in an elevator for the weekend.Think of all the posibilities.Hehe.....R&R  
  
**Opening Song**: Vampire Princes Miyu Opening no. 1  
  
**Ending Song**: Halies Song by Eminem  
  
**Genre**:Humor,Romance,Angst,Hentai   
  
**Authors Note**:Written for my best friend and comrade.May-sama!I'll always be there for you!!!Happy Birth Day!!! =3  
  
;;;Inuyasha's PoV;;;  
  
''MOVE!!!'' I yelled and pushed the grey suited baboon out of my way.Also know as 'lawyers' for you.  
  
''Hold the damn door!'' I waved my arms, trying to get the attention of the raven haired imbecile at the elevator.  
  
It was 10.59 PM and the building was near closing time.And I need to get to the hospital in approximantly 15 minutes. SHIT! And in these famous traffic yams of Tokyo I'll never be there for my shift. Damn!  
  
Somehow I squeezed myself throw the door and to my surprise I noticed that there was only one person in it. One of those most respected lawyers.Kagome Higurashi.  
  
I grunted and pressed the first floor button.  
  
She pressed the tenth floor button.  
  
Our eyes meet in a forcefull glare.  
  
''I need to go down.'' I growled throw clenched teeth.The first impression is always the most important one, mother used to say.Boy if she could see me now.  
  
''And **I** need to go down.'' Emphasis on the I.  
  
''It will be quicker if it goes down.''  
  
''We're on the fifth floor of a ten story building.''  
  
.

.

.

Damn!  
  
''I need to get to the hospital.''  
  
She didn't respond.There was a large rumble and suddenly we both heard a big **BOOM!!!  
**  
''WAAAAAH!''  
  
FUUUUCK!!!  
  
''AIEEEEE!!''  
  
I don't want to dieeeee!!!!  
  
The elevator was rumbling and shaking.And so where we.  
  
SHIIIIT!!!!  
  
The light flicked. **BRZZZZZ!!  
**  
And it was gone.  
  
Everything calmed down.  
  
''Great.'' I could hear it from the left upright corner.Upright??!  
  
I what kind of fucking position am I?!  
  
''Fuck.'' was my brilliant replay.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Saturday 12.01 AM/  
  
''You know this is all your fault.'' the bitch snapped at me as I stood up.  
  
Heh.I was lying on the floor.Who would have knew.  
  
''My fault!?''  
  
''Yeah!Your fault!You could have just used the stares!''  
  
''You could have done that to!''  
  
''It's easier to go down then up!''  
  
Why I oughta...grrr...  
  
''No it isn't!!''  
  
''Yes it-''  
  
We were interrupted by a short **BRZZZ!** and the light was back on.  
  
I realized I had my left hand under her short black skirt and my leg was wrapped around her left leg. Damn!I thought that was my leg!  
  
''You.Fucking.Perverted.BASTARED!''  
  
**GONG!**  
  
Oh lookie mommy...lookie at the spinning little doggies with bows and arrows.....  
  
X.x 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Saturday 02.22 AM/  
  
''Owies...'' I mumbled upon once again regaining conscience.  
  
''Damn you have a good right hook.'' I checked my jaw if it wasn't broken or disconnected.  
  
''Thank you.'' She responded, still glaring at me from her corner.I glared back.  
  
''Look it was an accident.I thought that was my leg!''  
  
''Sure you did.''  
  
.....Urge to kill rising......  
  
I could fell my left eyebrow twitch.I stood up.She stood up as well.  
  
''Now listen to me you little-'' Another rumble was heard.The elevator started shaking violently and both of us were thrown at the walls.  
  
''UAAAAHHH!!!''  
  
''NOOOOO!''  
  
''ACK!''  
  
AWWW FUUUCK!!  
  
Not again!  
  
. . . What the hell!?Everything is going black....Dark....help... 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Saturday 03.45 AM/  
  
''Ourgh....'' I choked out.  
  
What the hell was on my stomach?  
  
I looked down and paled.  
  
That stupid wench was lying on my stomach, between my legs and using me as a pillow and probably breast halter!  
  
WAIT!  
  
How can I think, in a situation like this about breasts!  
  
Okay.There is no way I can move from this angle from under her.  
  
Hold it...What if I move right..... Oh not good not good!!!Brushing!!Breast's are brushing!!  
  
Getting hard!! Fuck! Shit!!  
  
Calm down! Think of something...something...Cold!! Yeah!! Water.Ice Cold water.Waterfall.BREASTS!!!  
  
Ah fuck, fuck!  
  
eh....eh..eh...  
  
My mother naked under a waterfall!  
  
Uh oh! Fuck!  
  
...Well I'm sorry but I had the Oedipus complex. ; (1)  
  
uh.....  
  
MIROKU NAKED UNDER A WATERFALL!  
  
....... thank God.....  
  
might as well go to sleep since I'm stuck here.In an elevator.In a God- knows-what-kind-of-angle. Betwen the walls and soft smooth breasts......  
  
. . . Screw this. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Saturday 11.19 AM/  
  
''Ack...where am I?'' the wench grumbled and lifted herself from me.  
  
My eye was twitching.  
  
I spent the whole night thinking of something that wouldn't make me aroused!Which was pretty hard with those soft breasts.....  
  
FUUUUUCK!!!!  
  
This isn't going no where!  
  
''What's wrong with you?'' she asked.  
  
''What's wrong!?Whats wrong!?!I'll tell you what's wrong!I couldn't get any sleep while you were using me as a pillow and your boobie halter!''  
  
She blushed and blinked.  
  
''Well you could have woke me up!''  
  
Yes.Yes I could have woke her up.Why didn't I woke her up?  
  
Screw this!  
  
I blushed and snapped back:''I was being a gentleman and letting you use me!The whole night I tried not to think of those breasts of yours!''  
  
''A-HA!So you liked them!'' she exclaimend thriumphaly and for a good measure squeezed both of her breasts.  
  
. . . My nose started bleeding.  
  
Hard.  
  
Oh my good it's a flood! A flood!!! OO 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Saturday 12.14 PM/  
  
''So what's your name again?''  
  
A simple question.  
  
''Watch with the tups!'' I pushed the tuxedo of of me.Yes we stoped the bleeding with the tuxedo.  
  
''It's Inuyasha Tenkyou.''  
  
''Thank you!? For what?''  
  
''Tenkyou!!!''  
  
''Oh...''  
  
''....''  
  
''I'm Kagome Higurashi.''  
  
''Oh....''  
  
Good. Well now, **this** conversation is not going anywhere.  
  
So we sat there, in that little elevator.Small, **crampy** elevator.Good I don't have claustrophobia. (2)  
  
(You know where this is leading X3)  
  
/Thirty minutes later of the silence./  
  
Kagomes right eye is twitching.She's looking at me with that look-o-doom.  
  
Hmm...wonde what's on her mind.  
  
/Thirtyfive minutes later of the silence./  
  
O...kay...  
  
She's clutching that carpet like it's a life saving raft.  
  
And what's wrong with her eye!?  
  
/Fourtifive minutes of the silence of DOOOOOM!/  
  
Oh my God!!  
  
Rabid lawyer!!!  
  
Rabid lawyer attacking a doctor!!!  
  
OO  
  
''Must get out!!!''  
  
She's yelling like a cave woman! OO;;  
  
''Walls clutching on me!Can't escape!''  
  
Shit!!She has claustrophobia!  
  
''Now calm down Kag-''  
  
''WOGAA!!!WUUU!''  
  
''AHHHH!!!Rabid lawyer-es!!''  
  
Wait!The vodka!!Yes!!  
  
Thank my dear old father that always carry vodka with me!  
  
Here Kagome!Drink it all up! 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Saturday 03.12 PM/

Ok.I managed to calm her.She'll probably be drunk from the 90% of alcohol but hey!It's a living.  
  
She's currently sleeping on my lap.  
  
Whoopee.  
  
''..Inu..yasha...''  
  
Uh.She started mumbling.  
  
''Yes?''  
  
''Inuyasha....'' She lifted her head and.... Holly fuck!!! She's KISSING me!! OO  
  
''Inuyasha take me!!Take hic me as hard as you can!!Take me hic as the little bitch that hic I am!! hic ''  
  
Ehehe...ee...  
  
My.How can a gentleman, like I, resist such a nice invitation.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

''Inuyasha my hic mother is sick!!''  
  
''Your mother isn't sick.''  
  
''...She's not???''  
  
''No.''  
  
''How do you hic know that!?''  
  
''I am her doctor.''  
  
''Oh....hic''

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

''And then they hic dyed his hair.And his hic name was Fifi.hic Souta bought him. hic Yeah....hic''

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

''Inuyasha..hic Why are there little pink ponies chewing your eyebrow hic?''  
  
This is it.  
  
I can't take it anymore.  
  
''Go to sleep Kagome.''  
  
And she passed out.  
  
Great.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/Saturday 09.55 PM/  
  
''Owies....''  
  
''Slept well?'' I asked grinning.  
  
''What happaned yesterday?Is it yesterday?What time is it?''  
  
''You were drunk.You asked about pink ponies.'' I grinned again as she blushed a bit.  
  
''Was there..uhm...something...''  
  
''You wanted me to take you.hard.''  
  
I didn't know that there were so many shades of red.  
  
''So why are you so afraid of elevators?'' I asked.Hey I was felling bad for bringing her in such a state.  
  
''Uhmm..Promise not to tell?..Well...my father..he..uhm...I didn't want to but he...yeah.''  
  
She looked at me and I stared at her with eyes full of schock.  
  
''So he rap-''  
  
''Please!Don't tell it anybody!He is in jail now, thank God.''  
  
We sat there, just sat, for an hour or so.  
  
''Do you know it takes a good experience to overwhelm the bad?'' I asked my face serious.  
  
She blinked at me and I pounced on her.  
  
''Kagome...I think I'm falling in love with you.''  
  
''I think I'm doing the same....''

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

/Sunday 07.22 AM/  
  
;;;Normal PoV;;;  
  
''We found them Tenchi!'' the fireman yelled at hs companion.  
  
''But you better bring a blanket.They both had a rough weekend.''  
  
?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????  
  
The End  
  
(1) The son is in love with his mother and hates his father.  
  
(2) Fear of small, closed places.  
  
Reya:I'm sorry...I just can't write good lemons....-.- T.T  
  
Sorry.......  
  
Happy Birth Day MAY!!!!! 


End file.
